


I am an insatiable monster

by Lilypadslotus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, Crest of the Beast, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Transphobia, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund, pretty canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypadslotus/pseuds/Lilypadslotus
Summary: “Before this continues-“A lump appears in Marianne’s throat as Hilda stares down at her, her pink eyes piercing Marianne like one of Ignatz’s arrows.“You must know-“Hilda leans in while Marianne speaks.“I... I’m an insatiable monster.”Hilda’s fingers run softly through Marianne’s hair before she replies.“Oh Marianne...”
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 18





	I am an insatiable monster

They had won. Nemesis was no more. The former students of the Golden Deer house were allowed to settle down and live semi-normal lives. 

So they did. Marianne and Hilda lived together in a small cottage, trying to start up a sewing business together, making an attempt at any form of a normal life together. 

Their normal domestic life had brought them together. A shared bed had led to some intimate encounters. One night in bed Hilda was perched on top of Marianne while she was laying down. Both girl’s hair was down and each were clad only in their night garments, Hilda’s more revealing and Marianne’s a tad more modest.

It wasn’t that Marianne didn’t enjoy the idea of revealing clothing. Those kinds of clothes looked so wonderful when they found purchase on Hilda’s body. But they weren’t for her. There was nothing to reveal about her body, her terrible and accursed body. 

Hilda’s gaze snapped Marianne out of her stupor, her gaze was one of pure adoration. Marianne had never understood why Hilda had fawned over her so. There was truly nothing to fawn over. If Hilda was an orchid then Marianne was a weed. Yet Hilda had found a way to pollinate Marianne. Allowing her to spread. Hilda reached down to cup Marianne’s face, stroking her jawline with her thumb, whispering: 

“You look gorgeous in the moonlight Marriane.” 

Marianne can feel anxiety bubble up in her chest, it was a pleasant anxiety but an anxiety nonetheless. Hilda adored her and never seemed to let her forget it. Even when Marianne wanted to forget it herself. 

Marianne’s voice comes out sheepish, she can hardly take Hilda’s adoring glance and the physical intimacy. Her hands find purchase around Hilda’s waist. 

“Thank you Hilda. I must admit, however I look right now, you look twice as beautiful.”

Hilda quickly shushes her. 

“No comparison Mari. I adore you as you adore me! It’s simple as that.” 

Marianne flushes, Hilda winks. She leans down for a kiss, Marianne’s lips meet Hilda’s without hesitation. Marianne lingers for a desperate kiss. She is a creature of habit and Hilda had been palm feeding her affections. 

When their lips parted Hilda’s free hand softly found its way near the edge of Marianne’s nightgown. Requesting- no- threatening to lift the protective garment. 

“May I?” 

Hilda asks, before going any further. Pink meeting Blue. Marianne flashed Hilda a look of fear that could only be described as wounded animal. 

“No- I-“ 

Marianne desperately let out, almost pleading. Hilda could not see her, she could not see her disgusting body. Marianne had made a point to decline whenever Hilda asked her to bathe with her. She politely requested Hilda leave the room whenever she changed. She had spent years keeping her transition under wraps. No one had known, only her family, but her family were no longer in her life. 

She was not yet where she wanted to be, complications had arisen and she was sure that Hilda would not want to see said complication. 

But now was a good enough time as ever, if she put it off it she wouldn’t be authentic to herself, because Marianne did have bestial and unholy cravings that she knew Hilda reciprocated. But that was under the guise that Marianne was a cis woman. 

In truth she was no maiden, she was a beast. Her crest had not helped with this simple fact. 

But Hilda had shown her kindness, and now the beast had felt love, and was ready to reveal itself. 

“Before this continues-“

A lump appears in Marianne’s throat as Hilda stares down at her, her pink eyes piercing Marianne like one of Ignatz’s arrows.

“You must know-“

Hilda leans in while Marianne speaks.

“I... I’m an insatiable monster.”

Hilda’s fingers move to run softly through Marianne’s hair before she replies.

“Oh Marianne...” 

Marianne stared at her. 

“If you lift my gown you aren’t going to be pleased with your findings. I’m not accepting your proposal, I’m simply warning you.”

Concern struck Hilda’s beautiful face. She looks at Marianne with the kindest expression she’s ever seen in her life. Her face reads one emotion: sympathy. Her tone is gentle and her fingers continue to run through Marianne’s hair. The hand trailing her nightgown moves to lace itself with one of Marianne’s wrapped around her waist. 

“Whatever I find down there is going to be you Marianne, you’re who I fell for. I’m going to love yo no matter what... but.. you should be the one to tell me.”

Hilda gives Marianne’s hand a support squeeze and Marianne’s heart jumps.

Marianne let’s out of stifled breath.

“My body... is not perfectly aligned with how I identify... I’m still getting there, I was not born a maiden, instead a beast, my crest reflects that.” 

Hilda’s beautiful lips form into a smile, she lets out a soft giggle. 

“This changes absolutely nothing Marianne. You are a maiden to me, no beast. I will hear none of this beast talk.” 

Hilda leans in for a second kiss and Marianne can feel her heart bloom as she reciprocated her. She was free at last. Free to love someone who saw her , all of her, and still loved her. Her heart cried out joyously. 

When Hilda leaned back up she stopped holding hands with Marianne. Giving her hand one final squeeze. Returning to it’s position near her nightgown.

“Now. I’m going to ask again-“

Before Hilda could finish Marianne blurts out

“Yes. Yes. One hundred times yes-“ 

Hilda chuckled and Marianne let out her own giggle. But things then turned a lot less gentle...

By the end of the night Marianne and Hilda had done what the beasts do when the sun goes down. 

But not as beasts. As two maidens who needed eachother as the Earth needs her beautiful illuminating sun. 

Marianne was no longer a beast, cleansed by her sunshine’s rays.

**Author's Note:**

> I love marihilda and I’m trans! I hope you all enjoy this! This is just a lil one shot. :)


End file.
